


Self Control

by Jemzamia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for rounds_of_kink.<br/>Prompt: Everyone has to get in Tosh's car. Jack suggests Ianto sits on his lap.<br/>Kink: Accidental stimulation;(proximity + friction, involuntary arousal, situations of adrenaline and reflexes)</p><p>Written in 2008 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control

“There is no way we are all going to fit in your car, Tosh!” Owen complained with his usual snarky manner in place.

“Oh, I’m sure we will,” Gwen assured, “just going to be a bit of a tight squeeze that’s all.”

“Sure we will. I ran a full diagnostic on my PDA and everything looks fine. We’ll have to break seatbelt regulations but I don’t think that’ll affect us much if we drive carefully. That and the fact we’re Torchwood. The equipment box will have to go in the middle seat seeing that the Weevil is tied up in my boot. Owen you can sit up front with me. Jack, Gwen and Ianto, you guys can go in the back. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

The Captain smiled, loving every minute of the bizarre situation they had found themselves in. Suddenly an idea flashed across his mind that was sure to make him and Ianto more comfortable, and entertained along the way. He stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Ianto’s shoulder and pulling him close, while wearing a mischievously smug grin. 

Ianto felt it slightly against his cheek. He turned his head slightly to meet Jack’s eyes with a suspicious glare. Jack just stood there grinning like a loon and gave him a quick wink, causing Ianto to turn back round. He didn’t want to encourage whatever Jack had in mind, especially in front of his teammates.

“I think Ianto won’t mind sitting on my lap,” Jack smirked.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s a secret double entendre?” whinged Owen, “Because it’s bad enough being squished into a death trap of a car, never mind you two trying to shag each other in the back! The girls will end up watching, like the little gossiping perverts they are, and before you know it. Whoops! Death by driving without due care and attention!”

“Well you’re hardly the safest driver in the world, Owen!” Gwen butted in.

“Hey, I’m the best behind the wheel of the SUV!” Owen snapped back.

“So why did you purposely drive the SUV into the Bristol Channel?” Ianto deadpanned.

Owen went silent, clearly caught out by his colleague. After a moment or two of slight fidgeting whilst Tosh, Jack and Gwen desperately tried to stifle their laughs, Owen finally came up with an answer. “Because otherwise we would have never have caught that stupid Weevil!”

“I think accidentally clipping a Weevil on the back of the head with a tyre as we rocketed through the air towards the channel when we are meant to be tracking down an entire nest of them doesn’t really count as a full on capture,” Ianto quipped, adding a smirk to his face.

Tosh, Gwen and Jack exploded into laughter. Gwen felt as if her ribs were going to spilt she was laughing so hard. Tosh gripped her PDA tight, fearing it may fall to the ground, as she felt her knees getting weaker giggle by giggle. Jack’s laughter boomed in Ianto’s ear. Jack pulled him even closer and planted a few soft kisses to Ianto’s cheek in appreciation for his deadpan brilliance. 

Ianto smirked even more on the inside; he loved it when he made Jack laugh. In fact he loved it whenever he made Jack happy, whether it was with a cup of coffee or his own special way at providing a mid-day perk. He hoped that Jack could wait until they got back to the Hub to enjoy themselves though. He didn’t want the team to catch Jack’s antics out while he had a raging hard-on. 

“Come on then,” Jack finally said, “Let’s get back to the Hub before our new arrival can complain about the travelling conditions. It’s a good job Tosh lives nearby, Owen, otherwise I might have had to make you stand in the cells naked again.”

“Shut up, Harkness,” snapped Owen as he stormed off and got into the front of Toshiko’s car, giving the door a large slam. 

The two girls giggled again and promptly made their way over to Tosh’s car. Gwen hefted the large, heavy equipment into the backseat and strapped it into the middle, securing it accordingly before clambering in to sit beside it. Gwen then got her phone out and rang for a recovery truck, seeing that Toshiko was going to be driving and Owen has having a paddy. 

Tosh nestled into the driver’s seat with a familiar ease as she fired up her car’s engine. Various gadgets came to life like shining stars dotted across the sky. They looked slightly out of place strapped to an ordinary dashboard, but for Tosh it would have been stranger to have an ordinary, old dashboard. She smiled at all her toys, screens gleaming with friendly online messages back at her, welcoming her back to the digital world. She then glanced across at Owen who was hunched up in the passenger seat like a sulky child with a cold, hard stare fixed on the windshield.

“They’re only teasing. Better to catch one Weevil than none at all, isn’t it?” comforted Toshiko.

“Who the fuck buys a Mini for a car anyway?” Owen grumbled.

Toshiko turned her sympathy away abruptly and turned the radio on, hoping it would ease the awkward atmosphere for the rest of the journey.

“Jack when you get in this car you’re going to need to behave,” warned Ianto.

“Well sometimes I just can’t control myself,” growled Jack, stepping forward and pulling Ianto close by his hips, “Especially when there’s a hot, delicious Welshman on my lap.”   
Jack’s hands slid down and roamed over Ianto’s arse as he held his gaze, so strong, Ianto felt like he was practically being undressed by it.

“Hands can easily wander,” Jack breathed, “To all sorts of places.” Jack began to slide his hand down the back of Ianto’s trousers, but the Welshman was determined to not be coaxed into Jack’s game, no matter how fun it may be.

“And this,” Ianto punctuated, grabbing and holding Jack’s hand in front of them, “Is exactly what I’m on about. Honestly, you’d think a boss would have much more discipline.”

“I’d rather dish it out than use it on myself,” grinned Jack.

“Hmm. Well looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson sometime then,” said Ianto smugly.  
Jack raised a questioning eyebrow when Gwen told them to ‘get a move on’.

“Get in then,” smiled Ianto.

 

They had been travelling for a quarter of an hour and Owen was already dozing in the front seat. Toshiko was happily bopping along to a song by The Feeling as she drove along the long motorway. Her sat nav politely telling her which way to go, this was a welcomed change from Owen’s usual whinging. Sometimes he even argued with it, saying that she had the voice of a patronising elephant and the sense of a donkey. Then he would ask Toshiko why they even got sat nav since Torchwood had so much alien technology. It always gave her a headache and even made her wonder what she even saw in him…but then it would make her laugh and remember why. Typical Owen, she thought. 

Gwen was looking absently out of the window. She seemed not quite her usual chatty self. Ianto thought she was probably tired, or maybe slightly awkward about the fact that she was close to him sitting on Jack’s lap. Either way, she seemed contented with looking at the passing scenery with her iPod playing in one ear. Everyone was distracted but still within earshot. The journey had been rather rough at the start due to driving along bumpy country lanes and badly surfaced road. The car had jiggled a lot making everyone feel shaken up. Ianto was bouncing in Jack’s lap despite all the Captain’s attempts to keep Ianto more grounded. At one point Jack had opened his legs to let Ianto to try and support himself with his feet but that made him slide up and down against Jack’s crotch. 

The worst of it was over now and the car was now running along on an a lot smoother motorway. But Ianto couldn’t help not noticing that Jack was half hard, resting against his arse. It made him giggle in his head slightly. Jack had certainly not been joking earlier; he really couldn’t control himself. Ianto pressed back slowly only to be greeted with a twitch and a small roll of the hips. Jack was totally at Ianto’s mercy. He couldn’t help but react, no matter where he was or who was around them. This could be fun, thought Ianto.

He sat up, taking his weight off Jack’s chest and moved as much as he could inside of the tiny car. Jack’s hands followed from where they were resting, on Ianto’s hips, offering support. Ianto saw that Jack was wondering what he was doing and he smirked slightly. He swiftly but quietly turned around and sat back down on Jack’s lap, now facing, face to face. Jack held him tightly behind his back. They faced each other with wondering eyes for a few moments before Jack leant up for a kiss. Ianto teasingly pulled away, just out of the Captain’s reach, with a wicked grin decorating his face.

“Don’t be a bitch,” said quietly Jack, leaning up for a second time and promptly denied again. Ianto moved over to Jack’s left ear, lips grazing deliberately against it.

“I’m not,” he whispered, “You just can’t control yourself, can you?” He slowly pulled back to see his Captain looking up at him curiously, clearly confused and wanting Ianto. 

Ianto shuffled his legs, making him straddle Jack, planting all of his weight down onto Jack’s hips. Jack’s mouth made a glorious ‘O’ shape that Ianto delighted in, rolling his hips causing a slight moan to slip out.

“You just can’t help yourself when it comes to me,” Ianto breathed inches from Jack’s face, “You’re half hard from just being near me. Even though you know you shouldn’t be. No matter how hard you try to stop it or disguise it. The slightest rub from me, innocent or deliberate, has you on fire, anytime or any place.”

“Ianto,” Jack gasped ever so lightly.

Ianto leaned forward, edging towards Jack’s mouth while the man beneath him was shivering in anticipation, lapping up every word Ianto was saying. He was right, Jack didn’t even have to think so; his body immediately confirmed it for him. Jack’s eyes were pleading Ianto for more. Too have mercy. To let himself be taken over by the Welshmen, he didn’t care that the others were near. 

Jack had always prized himself as an exhibitionist in the past. But here he wasn’t in control. He wasn’t calling the shots or making the affirmations. He was the one being subdued from what he desperately wanted, like a carrot being dangled in front of a donkey. He thanked all the being he could think of when Ianto’s lips finally pressed gently against his, soft and cool. The moment was almost surreal. Like time had stopped or they had travelled to another dimension where it was just the two of them, not squished together in a car with their three friends. Jack was soon dropped back to Earth though.

“But not now.”

Ianto pulled away and swung back around to sit like he had before. The whimper that escaped from Jack was a devilish delight for Ianto. He was getting his revenge for all the times Jack had done this to him. Also it was always an advantage knowing he could get his Captain in such a quivering, needy state without him as so much as doing anything too him, and Ianto was determined to see how much further he could go before the Captain would just become a mess.

Luckily Jack hadn’t quite sat up properly yet, so Ianto moved himself up slightly to situate himself on Jack’s waistband before lying back onto Jack’s chest. Jack wearily turned his head in another feeble attempt to kiss Ianto but he was one step ahead of him. Ianto moved his head out of reach by nestling into the crook of Jack’s neck, resting right against the jugular and under his ear. Jack grumbled, the vibrations tickling Ianto’s left cheek. For a while he waited, happily snuggled up against Jack. He could sense all of Jack’s self control breaking piece by piece as he just sat there. To Jack he was close yet so far away at the same time, and it was driving him crazy. Ianto glanced out of the window, watching and waiting.

Quarter of an hour later he could just make out on the horizon of what he was hoping for. He turned his face inwards and pressed barely there butterfly kisses to Jack’s neck. Jack easily gave up and gave Ianto full access, wishing that this hot and horny nightmare would end. But then Ianto’s breath and warmth fluttered away from him as he went to sit back on the actual car seat, spreading Jack’s legs open and skimming his crotch roughly with his backside. A quick glance round confirmed Ianto’s suspicions. Jack was biting onto his lip for dear life. Owen was fast asleep now but Toshiko and Gwen could turn around from their own reveries at any second. Jack wanted what little Ianto was giving to last. 

After a minute or two of concentrated breathing Jack thought he managed to calm down slightly. He didn’t feel like he was going to spontaneously combust within his trousers anymore. Ianto heard a promptly punctuated sigh, which made him giggle in the back of his throat. This was going to be memorable, he thought as he braced himself on his arms. 

When the car hit the first speed bump Jack made a loud yelp, causing Gwen to look around. The jolt was quite a surprise to Jack, especially since he had became so wrapped up in whatever Ianto was doing or trying not to lose control. Ianto had bounded up and down, causing a hard but welcomed friction against Jack’s crotch. It had almost made Jack see stars. He might have come there and then if it wasn’t for Gwen’s doe eyes looking at him all concerning.

“You alright, Jack?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he hissed, “Never better.”

The second bump swiftly followed, causing more friction but this time at a different angle, and Ianto was pressing down harder. Jack swore a mutter of curses under his breath condemning Welshmen to hell and the wicked things they could do. It made Ianto smile even more.

The third bump seemed just as unexpected to Jack as the first, causing another yelp as Ianto pushed his hand directly where Jack’s cock was hidden soon after the bump. A firm grope and push were enough to leave Jack speechless as Ianto resumed his original position. As the inevitable fourth bump approached Ianto gently rested his hands on the back of Toshiko’s seat, looking back to line himself up properly while Jack was squeezing his eyes shut and praying to the universe for forgiveness. 

He then tightly grasped the door handle to his right and placed his feet firmly on the floor. He forced Jack right back into his seat as the man desperately pushed back, half wanting contact, half knowing what it would do to him. The bump hit and this time Jack bounced up and down, crotch firmly trapped between the backseat and Ianto’s arse as it did so. 

“FUCK!” swore Jack as his insides exploded as his need destroyed them. He came long and hard as he reached out for Ianto, wanting to thank him and kill him at the same time. 

He couldn’t find him easily as his eyes were firmly screwed shut, as tight as a deadlock seal. Jack panted heavily as his orgasm ached through him, setting nerves on fire and letting wits off tether ends. It took him several moments to compose himself before he opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight he wasn’t expecting. Toshiko, Gwen and Owen were looking at him horrified as he was slumped there in post-coital ecstasy. Ianto was nowhere to be seen.

“What the fuck are you doing, Harkness?” yelled Owen, “When I say I don’t want you two shagging in the back of the car it doesn’t mean you can have a wank instead!”

Jack jumped to life and sat up slightly, digging for words that seemed so far away, left behind in his madness.

“Guys…I’m sorry…” Jack said, stumbling over his words.

“I know you two have a thing going on and that’s fine,” started Gwen, “But you’ve gotta get some control Jack! I know you’re sex mad but it doesn’t mean you can get off anytime, any place, especially when we’re in a car. Toshiko had to pull over into a lay bay to stop her from causing a crash! Also Jack you shouldn’t do it when the person whose company you’re enjoying isn’t aware of it.”

“Oh I think Teaboy was fully aware of what he was doing,” hinted Owen.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Toshiko nodded whilst keeping a dumbfounded face.

“What makes you say that Owen?”

“He’s pissing himself with laughter outside!”


End file.
